Talk:Red Faction Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Please follow the rules and restrict your posts to only those that pertain to the content subject. Thank-you.Faction Member 01:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The Homepage should be changed We need a better home page.This beige background is just flat ( btw It would be better to change Red Faction Wiki caption's color to red instead of blue). —Preceding . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Agreed - red would be far more appropriate for hyperlinks and the background isn't exactly "Red Fation-y" =/ MeinCookie 14:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Spam Ummmm it would be nice if the admin would remove spam????? —Preceding . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Too late... well GJ removing it anyway. I'm a bit busy of late. Thanks. MeinCookie 05:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Red Faction: Origins Hey everyone a I just found out about Red Faction: Origins a live action move set on mars 25 years after the events of Red Faction: Gurilla. Staring the caracters Alec Mason and Jacob Mason. Does this movie deserve a place on this website? —Preceding . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! It does have a page, but the guy who made the front page didn't put it in. Still, the lore is provides is being integrated into relevant articles =) MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 15:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Horrendous grammer and spelling Wow, some of the grammar and spelling in some of the articles is atrocious, it looks like it was written by a ten year old or someone who's first language is not english, serious clean up is required. I agree, can hardly understand what half of the info means, would be nice for someone to clean this up. : I have to agree here, I've only been on Red Faction Wiki for a short time and I've already seen some utterly appalling edits. Horribly incomplete sentences, complete lack of grammar, it really is a literate persons nightmare but I guess that's what happens when you let high school drop outs edit a wiki. Something really needs to be done, it's the most poorly edited wiki I've come across yet. 10:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : Half of this wiki is almost beyond saving. It would take so long to fix it all up that you end up wondering if it is even worthwhile. I've fixed a few pages but it just seems there are so many more than need fixing. It's getting to the point that new users should be required to do some sort of grammar test before being allowed to edit. I've seen some terribly edited pages with some of the worst grammar I've ever seen! Enigma24 (talk) 08:20, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Lack of Pages I desided to hire out the game Red Faction: Armageddon as I enjoyed playing Red Faction: Guerrilla and got stuck on a level and thought where else to go to but the Red Faction Wiki site for a few pointers where i noticed unlike all other game wiki sites, this one dosen't have mission walk through, either there is only the admin and a few editing the pages or no one has bothered to add new ones, looks like i'm gonna have to watch a bloody youtube videoMrAntony2U (talk) 11:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Why is this wiki treating Red Faction:Origin like an undisputed canon? That movie contradicts the known canon all the time and Syfy is notorious for the complete lack of quality in whatever they produce.